The Loss
by Nardragon
Summary: Jake is having the time of his life with the Applewhites. He's never been happier, for the first time he feels loved and acepted. E.D. some how became his best friend, but when some bad news brings backs worse memories can E.D. find someway to help him out of the dark.
1. Chapter 1: Bad Feeling

Jake rolled over only to feel a large tongue against his face. He groaned and sat up. Without fail, Winston had woken him before the sun was even up once again. It had almost two and half years since Jake had moved to Wit's End to attend the Creative Academy. In that time he changed from the rebel, fire loving boy to the star of the stage. He had to admit he loved his life with the Applewhites. He had been employed as an official Proof reader for Sybil. He often helped Zedediah and Archie in the workshop. He was the first one Destiny showed any of his (as he would call them) masterpieces. Of course Randolph casted him in all of the Applewhites stage productions. Counting 'the Sound of Music' Jake had been five plays and loved every one. He favorites had been playing the lion in 'the Wizard of Oz' and toad in 'Wind in the Willows.'

For the coming spring play, Randolph, Sybil and Lucille were all working together to write their first original play. They had all kept it a secret from the rest of the family. But with the end of the latest Applewhite production a few weeks ago they would have to reveal it soon. The preparations for the by-annual Applewhite play production normally began months in advance to prevent the chaos that had been 'Sound of Music.' But today the Applewhites had another reason to celebrate. It was Destiny's sixth birthday. The party had been extra hard to plan this year. It was getting harder to keep things from the nosey little guy now. Jake could barely come up with good enough excuses to avoid get reeled in by Destiny for some hair-brain idea.

When Winston licked his face again he gave in. "Ok, ok. I'm getting up." He showered and got dressed. The heading out in the cold November morning. It was late November by now all the leaves had fallen of the trees and the weather brought promises of snow any day now. Jake pulled his scarf around his neck tighter. The headed to the farmhouse with Winston at his heels per normal thinking of a warm breakfast, even if it meant eating Sybil's cooking. The Farmhouse was warm and toasty. He took of his coat. He got a shock when we walked into the kitchen. It wasn't Sybil or even Lucille doing the cooking. It was E.D.

"I'll be dammed. You're cooking."

"Oatmeal. Anything is better than mom's cooking want some." He could see the steaming pot of oatmeal.

"Yes please." He said as his stomach growled. She spooned some of the oatmeal into a bowl and handed it to him then took out a bowl for herself. He pored some honey into the bowl and sat at the table. E.D. put a bowl on the floor for Winston before sitting herself.

"Are we the only ones up?" he asked forcing a large spoon full of the warm oatmeal into his mouth.

"No one is going to take your food, slowdown before you choke." He gave her uneven grin, one cheek filled with oatmeal. "I won't cho…cho…" his eyes suddenly bulged and he made spluttering noises.

"Oh my God Jake!" She yelled and jumped out of her seat. He grabbed at his neck.

"Oh, what do I do? Can you stand? I'll have to give you the Heimlich." Jake began laughing. She hit him on the head, he only laughed louder.

"It's not funny. I thought you were really in trouble. The next time you are choking for real don't look at me for help."

"It was a joke."

"Not a very funny one."

"What are you talking about? Didn't you hear me laughing." He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and hit him again but not as hard. She couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"So, are we the only ones up?" Jake asked again, making an effort to take small amounts on his spoon. E.D. noted this with a small smile.

"I think so. Everyone was up late make last minutes arrangements."

"If the party is after lunch are we going to work on our project this morning."

"I see no reason why not to." For their latest project they had decided to study cloud formations. Jake had agreed to it believing it would mean a lot of cloud watching. But E.D. being E.D. found a way to make even more complicated than it was. Jake never realized before just how many types of clouds there were. Really there were only four or five main types, but there many ways those few types could combine to make hundreds of different kinds. A lot of them were very similar to each other. E.D was determined not to miss classify any cloud. So it ended up been a lot of pictures of clouds and a lot of looking through books about clouds. That was another thing, do you realize how many books about clouds there were. They found six different geography and meteorology books with sections about clouds. Plus E.D. had ordered three books that were fully devoted to anything and everything cloud.

"Hey, do you know what day it is?"

Both E.D and Jake jumped. E.D. turned around and found Destiny standing at the door.

"I think it's Tuesday." She said.

"Yep, it's Tuesday." Jake said giving her a wink.

"Yes but what's special about today."

"I cooked." E.D. said. Destiny frowned.

"It's my birthday!" E.D and Jake shared a look.

"No, it's not." Jake said.

"Yes it is. I know 'cause it circled it in the calendar."

"If it was your birthday you would be six today." E.D. said.

"I'm six today."

"You can't be. It's not your birthday." She said.

"Yes it is. Yes it is! YES IT IS!"

"I don't think so Des." Jake said.

"Fine I'll go ask mama." Destiny trampled out of the room. E.D. and Jake laughed. It was part of the plan to make Destiny think everyone forgot his birthday.

"We should go before he walks up mom. You get the snacks." E.D. said. Jake shoved down the rest of his oatmeal and faked choking again. E.D punched him before running up to her room. She grabed their cloud watching kit. The three books she had bought, a binoculars and camera. All wrapped up in the blanket they used in lie on. She grabbed some extra blankets since it was cold today. She found Jake outside holding a bag of ores and two canteens of instant hot chocolate.

They headed out to the meadow and spread the blanket. When she went to take out her books Jake grabbed her hand.

"Oh no. Not today. Today we're going to watch the clouds like normal people." He pushed her down so she was lying against the blanket.

"But the project…"

"Is finished. E.D. there cannot be another type of could to find."

"Yes there can we have not documented a nimbostratus and a…" he put a hand over her mouth.

"I don't want to hear. I lie back. Look at the clouds."

"But.."

"No."

"Wha.."

"I don't care."

"Th.." he covered her mouth again. "No." he said firmly. She tried to get to through to him with her eyes. He shook his head. She rolled her eyes. He removed his hand.

"One day that's all I'm asking."

"Fine. One day." He grinned and pulled a blanket over them before laying back.

"See this is what cloud watching should be."

"Doing absolutely nothing."

"Exactly." He said grinning at her. She rolled her eyes again. She hated to admit it but it was nice just laying there. They opened to the ores and shared the pack, dunking them in the hot chocolate.

"Hey I had a weird dream last night." Jake said suddenly. She turned her head to look at him. He wasn't looking at her. His gaze was fixed straight up. His jaw was clenched.

"It had my dad in it." He said after a long silence.

"What happened?" She asked softly. Even though he never admitted it his father was a sore spot of Jake. Even before his father was jailed he had a 'bad' relationship with him. It was probably the only thing he wouldn't talk to her about.

"He was mad with me." He said. She propped up on her elbow so she could look at his face properly. She didn't say anything waiting for him to continue.

"He was mad I didn't go to see him or write." He jaws locked together. "How can he be upset with me? He was the one who was never around. You know I don't remember him saying I love you. Not once." He sat up. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's not the same but I love you, we all do. You're an Applewhite for life." He looked at her smiled but she could see the pain behind it.

"I know E.D. This is the first place I felt like I belonged. You all took me in, even if you may not have liked me at first." He gave her a shy grin. "You all changed me. You, you became my best friend." His face fell again. "But he's my dad. My dad. I frankly I liked Destiny when I first met him more that I like my father." She squeezed his shoulder slightly. He rested his hands on top of hers.

"Maybe your dream means something. Maybe you should reach out to him."

"NO!" he shouted causing her to jump. "I don't want him in my life." He got up suddenly and walked away. She thought about following him but decided against it. He need some time alone.

"Hey, E.D. come help us set up. Archie just took Destiny out." Cordelia her older sister called from the house.

"Be right there."

"Where's Jake?" she asked went E.D. came up to her.

"Am, he's in a mood, he'll be back when he steams off." She said. Cornelia shrugged. They sent up the Decorations for the party. While Lucille and their mom made the food. E.D. was glad they ordered the cake. When the time for Archie to return with the birthday boy came around E.D. went up to her room to get her present. She took out hers and Jake's present. He had hid his in her room since Destiny spent more time in Jake's room than his own. She hear a knock and turned to see Jake standing in the doorway.

"Hey." He said sheepishly.

"Hey. You better now."

"Yeah. I'm sorry for yelling at you." She walked to him and handed her his present.

"It's fine, I don't blame you." He took the present from her looking at the ground not saying anything. She tilled his head upwards to make sure he was looking at her and said. "Forget it. It's not a big deal."

"But it is. I can away count on you to talk. I shouldn't have yelled."

"Would you let it go? What are best friends for? She punched him lightly.

"Hey they're back." Hal called from downstairs. They went down and waited in the living room with everyone else. They all yelled 'Happy Birthday' when Destiny walked in.

"I knew it. It was my birthday!" he yelled happily. Without out so much as thank you he grabbed the closest present and ripped it open. It was good party, everyone had cake, there were a lot spinach Danishes left and music to dace to. Destiny had the same dance moves no matter the song: wiggle his hands in the air, shake one foot shake the other foot, wiggle his hands in front of him. He made everybody do it once. He made Jake do it seven times. E.D. was beside herself with laughter.

"Oh you think it's funny? C'mere." He grabbed and pulled her out onto the lawn were they were dancing. But instead of doing the wiggle dance like she expected he put one hand on the small of her back and the other intertwined with her left hand. She blushed as he pulled her close.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Dancing with my best friend." He said moving effortlessly to the beat of the music.

"Aren't you full of surprises Jake Semple." She said when he performed a perfect dip. A round of applause came from everyone. "I didn't know you could dance this well."

"Oh, don't you know? I attend this school called the Creative Academy. The staff is a little weird, especially the teacher for cloud watching but there is a really good dance teacher." She laughed. They continued dance for several more songs till they couldn't dance anymore. So they sat down in the grass and watch Destiny's wiggle dance. Randolph appeared suddenly.

"Jake can I talk to you?" he asked. Both E.D and Jake noticed his face was grim but Jake stood up and followed him back into the house. After a few minutes she saw Jake run out the back entrance. What had happened? She got up to follow but felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked around to see her dad.

"He needs some time alone." He said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"His father died yesterday."


	2. Chapter 2: Running

"What!" She couldn't believe it. Jake, what could he be feeling it was only that morning he was talking about his father. "I just got the call. I looks like he got in fight at the prison." E.D. felt sick. She wanted to go to Jake. Comfort him. But what would she say. He never felt loved by the man. The party took a dark swing after that. Randolph told everyone else one by one. Except Destiny it wouldn't be right to spoil his day. Jake didn't return to the party. E.D. was starting to get worried. He was probably feeling really lousy but it was getting late and they were due for a cold night. Her parents refused to let her go out and look for him. She stayed up by her window. She would be able to see went he returned. But by eleven there was no sign of him.

She made up her mind she was going to look for him. Grabbing two blankets and a flash light she headed on into the night. She headed to the cabin first in case she might have missed him. Not surprisingly he wasn't there. She decided to look in the grove by the pond. She followed the track out to the pond. That's when she saw him. A knot in her chest that she hadn't realized was there unwound itself.

"Jake, thank God. Do you know how worried I'm been?" She ran towards him. She stopped suddenly when she got a good look at him. His eyes were bloodshot, his clothes were ripped. In his hand was a large bottle of whisky, half empty and there was another empty one by is feet. Where did he get that? E.D. walked up slowly up to him.

"Jake, I know you're feeling sad, and angry and maybe confused but you have to get inside." She put the blankets around him. He didn't respond at first. She took his hand in her own. "Jake, please come with me. You can get seriously sick if you stay in the cold."

"Shut up." He said quietly.

"What?"

"I said shut up!" he pushed her away violently.

"Jake, I just want to help you."

"Yeah I don't need your help."

"Jake, you're drunk. You're not thinking straight." She stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. He hit it away.

"Shut up! I told you to shut up! Just leave me alone. Don't try to act like you know me. Don't try to pretend like you know what I'm thinking."

"Jake.." she said in a quiet voice.

"No, go away. I hate you. I hate you! You think you're so much better than me."

"No I don't. Jake I that's not true. I could never be better than you. You're the better one." He slapped her.

"LIAR!" he screamed. Where he hit her was sting. She tried to fight back the tears in vain.

"Jake, please stop." she sobbed.

"You're a liar. You don't think I'm better than you. You hate me!"

"Jake you're my best friend. I could never hate you." She tried to reach out for his hand but he grabbed it was twisted it. She sobbed hard. "Jake, you're hurting me." He let her go. Her arm hurt badly she couldn't move it much.

"Stop it. Stop it." He sounded like he was close to tears.

"Jake, please come with me." He hit her again. This time it was so hard she fell and bashed her head on a rock. She sat up and put her hand to her head, she felt something warm and wet. When she pulled her hand away there was stained with her blood.

"No, no, no." Jake said franticly. He ran off the darkness swallowed him.

"Jake! Jake!" she called but he didn't return or answer back. She wanted to run after him but she knew it would be useless in his state. She ran back to the house and straight to her parent's room.

" Dad, wake up." She shook her father.

"What? E.D. what are you doing?" Randolph opened one eye and looked at her. "E.D. what happened?" he sat up at once. "Look at you, how did this happen?"

"Jake's drunk, he's in the grove. I tried to make him come back but he's beyond reason.

"Jake? What happened to you?" he put his hand on her face. There was a large bruise on her cheek and blood was streaming down from her hair line.

"Randolph? Do you know what time it is? E.D. sweetheart! How did this happen?" Sybil sat up.

"I'm fine. Jake is the one we have to worry about. He's out there in the cold and he's drunk. He could hurt himself." She pushed her father's hands away.

"You are not fine. And how did Jake get drunk?"

"I don't know. When I found him he had already drunk a bottle and a half of whiskey. I don't know where he got it from. Dad, you have to go look for him."

"E.D. he didn't do this to you did he?" He asked. E.D. didn't answer the question.

"Please dad, you have to go before he hurt's himself." Randolph and Sybil shared a look.

"Ok, I'll get dad and Archie up and we'll go." E.D. sighed in relief. "Thanks dad." He got dressed quickly and waking up Zedediah.

"E.D. let's get you cleaned up." Sybil said gentle.

"No I want to go with them to find Jake."

"Sweetheart he'll be fine with them. Let's get you cleaned and into bed. You can see Jake in the morning." E.D. refused again. Sybil suggested that she wait at the house for them. She didn't have to go to bed. "But only if you let me clean you up."

"Okay." She let her mother wash away the dirt on her face and clean the gash on her head.

"E.D. did Jake do this to you?" Sybil asked gentle as she applied a cold pack to the bruise to E.D. cheek.

"He was drunk."

"Is that a yes?"

"He was drunk." She said again. She didn't want Jake to get in trouble.

"I realize he didn't know what he was doing, but he did do it yes."

"You can't blame him. He would never hurt me willingly."

"I know." Sybil brushed back her daughter's hair.

"Whoa, what happen to you?" Cordelia's voice made them both turn.

"Cordelia not now." Sybil said.

"Don't tell me Jake did this."

"Shut up, Cordelia." E.D. snapped at her.

"E.D. you don't have to be so harsh."

"She was the one who assumed it was Jake."

"She wasn't wrong."

"So it was the bad boy."

"Shut up!" E.D. turned to her sister fire flashing in her eyes. Cordelia took a step back.

"Girls stop it now!"

"She started it!" Sybil put a hand on E.D.'s shoulder. E.D. shrugged it off and pushed past her sister. She went downstairs and waited for the others to return with Jake. But an hour passed and there was no sign. The knot in E.D. chest returned.

"Sweetheart why don't you come back inside." Sybil said. "It is very cold." She shook her head. She didn't want to go inside, she wanted Jake back and safe. Sybil came and out a blanket around her. She barely noticed it. Where were they? Did they find Jake yet? What if he tried to attack them? She wasn't worried about her family. They could handle Jake, she was worried about what they would have to do stop him. She thought about how he attacked her earlier. It scared her. She would never tell anyone but it really did. Jake was her best friend and he attacked her. She didn't blame him but at the same time she would never look at him the same way again.

'Please let him be okay.' She prayed. He must be hurting so much. He would never be able to fix the rift with his father now. It had to be at least another hour before they appeared over in the distance. Her heart soared, he was with them. He was walking rapped in the blankets she had taken to him earlier. Before she knew it she was running to towards him. She flung her good arm around his neck and buried her head in his chest. She didn't care the her father was right there. She didn't care that her uncle and grandfather were watching. Jake was safe. Maybe a little tipsy but safe.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.

Nardragon-until the next page.


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

"You're okay." She said over and over again. He responded to her hug sluggishly.

"E.D." he said. He ran one hand in her hair. He pulled her away gently and looked at her face. He raised one hand to her cheek but she stopped him, taking his hand in her own.

"It's doesn't hurt." She said.

"Yes it does. I can see it in your eyes. You can't even move you left arm."

"Jake, its ok."

"No. I did this. I hurt you."

"You could never hurt me."

"I did tonight."

"Jake. I wasn't your fault. If you won't…"

"If I wasn't drunk? I got myself drunk. If I hadn't run off after I got news about my father… I won't have hurt you."

"Jake, you were hurting. I understand why you ran away."

"E.D. don't." he let go of her hand.

"Jake…" he walked past her. Her father put a hand on her shoulder.

"Give him some time to be on his own." He said. She didn't want him to have on his own. He was her best friend, she hated the fact she couldn't help him right now. He was letting the darkness take him. He needed to know that she was there for him. Jake didn't talk to anyone else that night. He went straight back to the cabin. Sybil wouldn't let E.D. go to see him.

"You have to sleep." She said. But E.D. knew that they didn't want her to be alone with Jake. Not after how her hurt her. Nothing she said could change her mind. She reluctantly went to bed and didn't get up till late in the next morning.

"Why didn't someone wake me?" she asked when she walked into the Kitchen and found Zedediah, Lucille and Archie there.

"You had a rough night last night, we all thought you could use a little more sleep." Zedediah said.

"How's Jake?"

"He got up this morning and started doing his chores like normal." Archie said. E.D. wanted to go to look for him but the other won't let her.

"Give him some time alone." She hated not being able to talk to Jake.

"Why do you care so much?" Cordelia asked when the two of them were alone setting the table for lunch.

"He's my best friend. Don't you care, his father just died."

"Of course I care. I know you know him best and everything. But have you seen what he did to your face? If it was me I don't think I would be able to look at Jake straight in the face for a few days."

She had seen her face and it was not pretty. The bruise on her cheek had become a dark black/blue color and the gash at her hair line was probably going to scar. She didn't care. The burse would fade and the scar, well she could hide that completely if she grew her hair out a little bit. She still couldn't move her arm but that would heal.

"E.D. you like him don't you?" Cordelia's question made her look up.

"Of course I like him. Don't you?"

"Not like that. I mean do you like him as more than a friend?" E.D opened her mouth but no sound came out. Did she like Jake? She had never thought about him like that before. He was her friend, she never thought of him as something more. But yesterday's events showed her a side of herself she did know. She never worried for anyone like she had for Jake. 'If it were someone else would I have behaved differently?' she asked herself. If it had been Hal or Destiny or Cordelia who went missing. She could see herself waiting up to hear news but would she have gone looking for them or stayed out in the cold for two hours waiting for some sign.

"That look is all the answer I need."

"What?" Cordelia's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "What are you talking about?"

"You little sister, you have it hard."

"What?"

"You must really love him if he hit you and you still want to be with him." Could it be true? Had she fallen for Jake Semple? They became friends after a less than perfect meeting, could her feeling have grown.

"E.D. are you alright?" Cordelia asked. E.D. shook her head.

"I don't know how I feel." Cordelia smiled.

"Little sister, you may know how to keep this family organized, but I know about the stuff a normal girl should know about." Cordelia said with a little bow. E.D. snorted

"Like anyone in this family is normal."

"Do you want me help or not?"

"I'm not sure."

"Look, when you're with Jake do you feel happy for no reason?"

"What kind of questions is that?"

"Do you?" E.D. thought about it. She did like spending time with Jake, but he was funny and always some story to tell her and his smile was pretty cute.

"I like spending time with him."

"Does he make you laugh?"

"Yeah, so what? Destiny makes me laugh too." Cordelia sighed.

"Oh, E.D. I have so much to teach you."

"So, what does this have to Jake?"

"You are _so_ in to him?" Cordelia said, she ran forward and hugged E.D. "And here I was thinking you would be lonely forever."

"Cordelia get off, and what do you mean lonely forever."

"It's you E.D. I wasn't even sure if you were capable of loving someone."

"I don't love Jake."

"That's what your brain say's but what does your heart say."

"It's says Cordelia is crazy." She pushed her sister away and when back to setting the table.

"Don't worry he likes you too?" E.D. stopped.

"He does?"

"E.D. like duh. A blind guy can see how much he likes you. Why do you think he's been avoiding you since last night? He normal goes looking for you."

"I don't know maybe he's hung-over. And he does not come looking for me."

"Oh, sweet delusional E.D. He's can't face you because he hates the fact he hurt you."

"That doesn't mean he likes me. You wouldn't want to see someone you hurt while you are drunk either."

Cordelia sighed. "Fine don't believe me. But I'm telling you…" voices in the hall cut her off. Both girls grew quite to listen.

"Staving yourself is not going to do anyone good."

"Zedediah let me go. I'm not hungry."

"I think your stomach disagrees. Especial since everything you ate yesterday came back up last night."

"I'll eat if you want me to but don't make me eat with everyone."

"In this family we eat together."

"Please I can't face…" the rest of Jake's sentence faded when he and Zedediah walked through the kitchen door. Jake looked at the ground. Cordelia flashed a look that said, 'I told you so.'

"How are you feeling?" E.D asked Jake. He didn't look up.

"I think I should be asking you that." He said.

"I'm not the one who was drunk last night."

"I'm sorry…"

"I didn't want to hear it. I'm fine and I don't blame you." He looked at her, for a moment he looked like he was going to say something but he didn't. Destiny chose that moment to come running in making airplane noises. He ran around the table then stopped.

"Jake, daddy told me your daddy died."

"Yeah. He died." Jake said.

"I'm sorry. Do you get to see his body?"

"Destiny, why don't you help the girls set the table?" Zedediah said.

"Okay." He happily took the plates from E.D.'s hands and finished setting the table. Jake didn't talk after that but he did stay for lunch. When everyone was sitting at the table Randolph spoke up.

"Jake, I know this may not be what you want to hear right now but the funeral is in two days. I thought we would head up to Rhode Island the day before, we'll rent a few rooms at a hotel…"

"No." Jake said.

"What?"

"I don't want you all to go. I'm not even going." Everyone looked shocked at this.

"Jake, I know didn't have the best relationship with your father but he is still your father." Sybil said.

"I'm not going."

"Are you sure…."

"I said no!" he stood up suddenly. His chair toppled over.

"Jake calm down." E.D. reached for his hand but she barely touched him when he pulled away violently.

"NO!" He yelled. She flinched and raised her hands in defense. The anger in Jake's face vanished. He looked scared. He ran out of the kitchen. The room remained quiet for several minutes. Destiny was the one to break the silence.

"Can someone pass the salt?" E.D. passed it to him.

"If you would excuse me, I'm finished." She stood up and took Jake's and her dish to the sink.

"E.D. where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Jake."

"Honey, try giving some space."

"That's all we're doing!" she said "And it does seem to be helping!" she walked out before they could say anything else. She went over to his room but he wasn't in there. She tried the barn and the goat pen. Nothing. She went out to the meadow and caught sight of him near the grove. She hurried to catch up with him. He disappeared in the tree's. She walked in to the grove looking for any sign of him.

Suddenly she heard the sound of glass breaking. She ran through the trees in the direction it came from. She came out by the lake. There was Jake holding pieces of broken glass and cutting his wrist.

* * *

Nardragon-until the next page.


	4. Chapter 4: comfort

"Jake!" he jumped and turned around. She ran forward and grabbed the glass from his hand, she didn't even flinch when it cut into her palm.

"What are you doing?" she yelled at him. He didn't answer and tried to pull his hands away from her. But she held a firm grip on the hand he cut. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw it was not deep. She had managed to stop him before he cut the vein. She ripped the bottom of her shirt and made bandage with it. The entire time he didn't say a word.

"What were you thinking?" she asked in a soft voice. She held on to his hand and tried to look at him but he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"You thing this will make you feel better, cutting yourself." He still didn't answer.

"You could have bled out if you had cut your veins."

"I know." He said in a quiet voice.

"If you knew then why would you do it?" She asked. He looked away from her. She felt like all the warmth in her body vanished.

"You wanted that didn't you?" she asked. He didn't answer but she knew him well enough.

"Why? Do you really what to die?" she asked.

"I'm becoming him." He said quietly.

"Who? Your father." He nodded.

"That's why you want to kill yourself. Jake you're not like him."

"How would you know?" he snapped at her. She pulled her hands back. His face changed.

"See…I becoming just like him. He would yell at the time. Just like I just did."

"Jake you're just angry, it's okay. It doesn't mean you're like your father."

"What about last night? He would go drink away his problems. That's what I did. I didn't go to you. I didn't trying talking to anyone, I got drunk. And worst I hurt you." He looked at her.

"He used to beat my mother all the time. I told myself I would never be like him. But last night I was just like him."

"Stop blaming yourself for last night."

"I can't. E.D. I can't see you like this. Knowing I was the one who hurt you. I can't live with the pain. I can't." He held open the palm of the hand she had just cut, as if the emphasize his point.

"So you're going to kill yourself." She said. He looked down again.

"I don't want to hurt you again. If I ever get drunk again and hurt you like I did… It's better this way." E.D slapped him. He looked up clutching his cheek. He was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"You idiot! Did you think about me at all?"

"You're the reason I decided to do this. So I won't hurt you again."

"Idiot. If you died…If you won't around, the pain I would feel would be hundreds of times worse than if you got drunk and beat me senseless every day."

"What?"

"Don't you get it? When you went missing yesterday, it was only for a few hours but I still had this pain in my chest. I couldn't breath properly, I couldn't think straight. Then when I found you, even when you were hurting me, I was so happy you were okay." She hugged him. "And you want to leave me. Don't you know what you mean to me?"she was crying into his shoulder.

"E.D." he ran one hand in her hair. His cheeks became wet. "I'm sorry, I…I didn't know." He held her tightly. "I'll never leave you. I promise." He held her until she stopped crying. When she had she pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes. He smiled at her and caressed her head. "I'm sorry I slapped you just now." She said.

"I deserved it." He rested his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes. He closed his and leaned forward.

"I FOUND THEM!" Jake and E.D. jumped. They looked around to see Destiny standing a few feet away.

"We was looking for you, now I found you." He said grinning. Zedediah ran into the clearing

"Thank God, are you two…oh." He looked from one teen to the other. "Destiny, let's go. They didn't want to be found." Blushing Jake and E.D. untangled themselves.

"It fine Zedediah, we'll come back with you. And can I ask you something?" Jake said. Zedediah looked at him. "Could you give me a ride to Rhode Island? The day after tomorrow. I changed my mind about going." Zedediah smiled.

"Of course." He said. He turned and began walking to the house. Jake and E.D. followed but at a slower pace. When Zedediah was out of ear shot she took Jake's hand.

"I'm proud of you. It's very brave of you to go." She said.

"E.D. I was hoping…I was wondering if you would come with me? I know I said I didn't want any of…."

"Of course I'll go with you." He looked at her, the relief visible on his face.

"Really?"

"What are best friends for?" She said and pushed him gently.

"Thanks."

The day of the funeral was Jake getting ready in the little hotel room. They arrived last night and booked a room with two bedrooms. Jake and E.D. took a bedroom each and Zedediah crashed on the couch. He said he didn't mind, since he wasn't going to funeral anyway. Jake told everyone he didn't anyone else there.

He was presently trying to get his tie to lie flat, and failing miserably. He heard a knock on the door. Looking up he saw E.D. poking her head in the room.

"Are you almost ready?" She asked.

"If I can ever get this tie to co-operate with me."

"Here, I'll do it." She walked into the room and Jake drew a breath. She was wearing a simple black dress. It stopped a few inches above her ankle, showing her high heels.

"What?" she asked.

"I think it's the first time I've seen you in dress." She smiled slightly.

"Well, I very well couldn't show up in me jeans." She said as she fixed his tie. "There, a prefect knot." She patted the tie. She held up his jacket for him. He put it on and turned to face her.

"Thanks again for coming with me." He said. He brushed one hand against her cheek. She took hold of his hand. They stood like that for a few minutes.

"We should go. Don't want to be late." She said. They stepped apart and went outside. Zedediah drove them to the church. When they got Jake got out he just stood there looking at the church.

"It's ok, I'm right here." E.D. said gently and took his hand. He looked at her nodded. Together they walked inside.

* * *

Nardragon-until the next page.


	5. Chapter 5: Shock

The church didn't have many people in it. But what would you expect at a funeral for a guy who spent the last few years in jail. There were maybe ten-eleven people counting Jake and E.D. Jake took a deep breath and walked forward. It was short ceremony, you couldn't say it was sweet, what could you say nice about a guy who used to deal drugs. E.D. looked at Jake out of the corner of her eyes. He was sitting rigidly. He was looking every where other than his father's casket. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. The body was carried out to the graveyard at the back of the church. Jake, never let go of E.D.'s hand the whole time.

When the ceremony was over just he stood there next to the patch of earth, staring at it.

"You going to be okay?" she asked gently. He didn't look at her but nodded. A middle aged man walked up to the two of them.

"Hello, might you be Jake Semple?" he asked. Jake nodded looking at the man.

"Nice to meet you son." He held out his hand. Jake took it a little stunned. "Your father talk an awful lot 'bout you."

"He did? And how would you know."

"Well I'm the warden of the prison. And he talked about you all the time. His son, the actor/singer. He was mighty proud of you."

"My father. Proud of me, for being a singer."

"Yeah used to talk about it all the time. That's what caused the fight, you know. Another of the inmates said singing was for sissies. Well he didn't 'sissies' but I should tell a couple of kids what he really said. Your pa, he got real mad. Almost took the guy's eyes out. Unfortunately, this inmate had a lot of lackeys. It was sad they killed him. He was good man just made some wrong decisions."

"My dad, fought to defend me, to defend my singing."

"Yeah, you must be one hell of a son to mean that much to him."

"My dad?"

"Is something wrong with your hearing?" Jake didn't answer. He looked at the patch of earth his father now lay under. He mouthed the words 'My dad.'

"Well I thought I should give you this." The warden held out an envelope. Jake took it. It had his name on the front.

"He never had the chance the mail it. I hope you do well, with your singing thing. Nice to meet you." He turned and walked away. E.D. searched Jake's face but it was like there was shadow over it. She couldn't read him.

"Jake…"

"He talked about me. He got in a fight over me. A fight that cost him his life." Jake knelt down. He punched the ground. E.D. knelt next to him. She put a hand around his shoulders.

"Let's get out of here, somewhere we can think. Maybe read that letter." After a minute or so Jake nodded, they got up and left the church. Jake led the way to a park. He slumped down in the first park bench he could find.

"How did this get so messed up?" he put his head in his hands.

"I know you're confused and it doesn't make sense, but maybe in his own way your dad did care for you." Jake looked at her.

"Yeah, he had a funny way of showing it."

"Maybe he didn't know how. You grew up it a….ruff environment. Maybe he just felt like he could show that side of him."

"I feel like I didn't know anything anymore. I don't know what's real or not. I don't know." He cried in frustration. E.D. took his hand. He looked at her and managed a small smile.

"Well, I know one thing at least, you're here for me."

"I always will be." Jake fingered the letter in his hand.

"You don't have to open it."

"No, I have to…I want to." He held the envelope in front of him but didn't do anything else.

"Would you…" without another word E.D. took the letter and opened it, she handed it to him but he held up a hand.

"I didn't think I can." E.D. nodded and began reading it out loud.

"Dear Jake, I know you probably are mad at me. Since you never return my letters I don't know if you will read this or not. I'm sorry I'm not there for you, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I made some mistakes in my life, and now I'm paying for it. For a while I was worried you would make the same mistakes I did and throw away your life. I was very worried it would be my fault.

"Then I read one day in the paper about the musical talent of Jake Semple at the Creative Academy. I was so happy you found something to live for. I'm proud of you. I can't wait for the day I can tell you in person. My son, I'm so sorry I wasn't the father you deserve but I promise, the second I get out I will try to be. Love, your father." E.D. put down the letter and looked at Jake. His hands were shaking and his jaw was clenched.

"It's okay, go ahead." She said softly. He turned and put his head on her shoulder. The tears flowed freely. He let out everything he had been feeling since he first found out his father died. E.D. didn't say anything, but just held him. There are time for words but this wasn't one of them. When he had stopped he just stayed like that, his head against her shoulder. She tried not to think about the fact his lips were barely grazing her neck, or the feel of his warm breath that sent shivers down her spine.

"E.D." he mumbled softly. She tried not to gasp at the sensation it caused.

"Y…yes."

"I don't deserve a friend like you." He held her a little tighter.

"Are you kidding? I'm the lucky one." She said. He raised his head to looked at her. She had to admit she more than a little disappointed he moved.

"The other night when you said I was the better one, you meant that?" he asked. She gaze soften.

"Of course I meant it." She rested her hand against his cheek. "Jake look at everything you've done. You were a messed up Juvenile Delinquent who had a proclivity of fire." He gave a small laugh.

"Now, you're the star of Wit's End."

"Yeah, but I'm not better than you. You are… so amazing. You've always been amazing. You were never like me."

"Please Jake, I grew up in a good home, a crazy one, but good. You brought yourself of a dark situation. You are so much more amazing than I'll ever be."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without the Applewhites. Without you." He rested his forehead against hers.

"I think you would have found a way." She said softly. A cold wind blew through the park. E.D. shivered. Jake took of his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"But won't you be cold?" She asked.

"It's fine. I have you to keep me warm." He pulled her closer towards him. E.D. could hear her heart racing. 'He must be hearing it.' She thought. He put one hand at the base of her neck. They looked into each other's eyes. Their breath frosting and mixing in the few inches that separated them.

"Jake Semple?" They jumped apart at the voice. E.D. was little angry they had been interrupted again. They looked around and saw six boys standing not too far away.

"Ryan…Ryan Trent. Is that you?" Jake said.

"In the flesh. I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you in what three-four years." Ryan said. Jake stood up.

"Yeah, about that." He held out his hand. "How have you been?"

"Me, I'm great. But tell me about you. The rumor was you got sent a secret jail where they kept kids. There was another that says you ran off to be singer."

"No, I've been at this…special school. It's been really great. It's a home school for this family, the Applewhites. This is E.D. Applewhite." He gestured to E.D. She gave a wave. "And I do sing. They have a musical production twice a year and I play parts in them." Ryan gave a whistle.

"You sing?"

"Yeah."

"You've changed."

"I guess I have."

"A home school. So you live with them?" Ryan looked from Jake to E.D.

"Yeah."

"Well, the singing thing sorta makes sense now." Ryan said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"I would be singing too if I was tapping that." He said pointing to E.D. She looked shocked, then angry but the red on her cheeks could not be blamed all on anger or the cold. She stood up.

"Now look…" she started but Jake held up a hand.

"Ryan, that's was uncalled for. It's nothing like that. We're just friends." Jake said, his voice was firm.

"You didn't look like 'just friends' just now." Ryan grinned at them.

"That was none of your business."

"You're really not sleeping with her?" Ryan asked. He voice sounded like he was confused.

"No, and even if I was you shouldn't be asking about it."

"Sorry dude. It's just, you live in the same house with her and you don't sleep with her. Have you seen her? She's smoking." E.D. opened her mouth again. But Jake cut her off.

"Ryan back off. And I don't appreciate you talking like she isn't here."

"Sorry, how rude of me. Look sexy, forget this dude and come with me. I'll show you a good time."

"Ryan, back off. I'm warning you." Jake stood in front E.D. protectively.

"I don't get it. You're not doing her and you won't let someone else take a swing."

"I already told you about talking like she isn't here. Don't talk to her or about her like that."

"Why not?" Ryan said dangerously.

"I told you to, that's why." Jake said his voice ringing with venom.

"If you're not going to make the most of her someone else should."

"Shut up, Ryan."

"Look Babe, come with me. I'll make you scream so hard you'll forget Mr. Broadway here.

"Ryan. I'm warning you." Ryan ignored Jake. He walked around him and reached out for E.D.

"I'll show what it's like when a real man f…." Jake's fist smashed into Ryan's face. He hit the ground and Jake jump on him.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again." Jake yelled. The other boys who were with Ryan pulled Jake of the boy, punching and kicking him.

"Jake!" E.D. ran forward already planning to kick every last one of them in the place where the sun don't shine. But she was stopped by a pair of strong hands wrapping around her waist. They lifted her off her feet.

"If he doesn't want me to have you that bad, I'll just take you." Ryan said it her ear.

"Like I would ever do anything with you." She spat.

"Oh, you think you have a choice? Me and the boys are going to have fun tonight." Her blood ran cold.

"Jake!" she yelled. She tried to fight Ryan off but he was too strong.

"E.D.!" Jake fought his own attackers. He punched and kicked with a passion but it was still five against one. He was doing serious damage but was not getting anywhere fast.

"Let me go!" E.D. couldn't break away.

"Your coming with me princess." Ryan began dragging her away. She couldn't see Jake any more but she could her him yelling for her. Ryan had reached the other side of the park, there was car there. He opened the door and tried to push her in. she braced her feet against the sides of the door and pushed back with all her might. She kept yelling hoping someone would hear.

Ryan hit her in the stomach, hard. She was winded and dazed. He pushed her into the car.

"You're mine now." Ryan said grinning. She couldn't move, the pain was too much. He closed the door and walked around to the other side. He opened his car door, that's when someone ran into him. Struggling to get up E.D. managed to get a grip on the seat and pull herself up. It was Jake. She gave a sigh of relief. She got her door opened and fell in the street. She stumbled to the other side of the car.

Jake was beating the crap out of Ryan.

"Touch…her….again….I'll…..kill…you." With every word he punched Ryan. Ryan suddenly pushed Jake off. He pulled out a pocketknife and plunged it into Jake's stomach. E.D. screamed. She fell to the ground.

'He didn't…Jake….can't…no." Thoughts flew around in her head but she could seem to make a complete one. The look of pain on Jake's face burned in her mind. Ryan turned to her.

"Now, you're going to come with me, and you're going to like it." He said. She crawled backwards from him. He kicked her in the stomach, and again in the chest. She gasped for air. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up. She cried out but the only thing she could think of was Jake.

* * *

Nardragon-until the next page.


	6. Chapter 6: Faith

Ryan forced E.D. to her feet. He pushed her back to the car. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't walk.

'Jake…Jake….Jake." it was the only thing she could think.

"Come on princess, let's go." He pulled her and she screamed. "Shut up and come on." He kicked her. But she refused to move. She fought against him. He punched her in the face. She fell backwards.

"Fine, if you don't want to come with me…" He flicked the pocketknife open. She eyes opened in fear. She tried to run but before she could get up he sat on her, straddling her hips.

"Last chance, or I cut you open." He said running the blade against her cheek. She winced as the cold metal cut her skin.

"So, you coming?" She spat on him. He wiped his face.

"Fine then." He raised the blade. E.D. closed her eyes. She heard a loud 'thud' and felt Ryan's weight leave her. She opened her eyes. Ryan was lying on the ground, unconscious, his nose bloody. Standing over him was Jake.

"I told you if you ever touched her again I would kill you."

"Jake." He turned to her. There was a large blood stain on his shirt and it was growing. She got up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He tried to walk towards her but he was unsteady on his feet. He tilted forward and E.D. caught him.

"Forget me!" she pressed her hand over the wound. "We have to get you help." She began screaming. 'Please let someone hear. Please.' She thought over and over again. She walked with one hand on his wound the other under his shoulder.

"Someone help!" She cried. She saw a young couple running towards her.

"Call the ambulance!" she cried, desperation in her voice. She saw the guy take a phone out of his pocket.

"Jake, stay with me. Please." She said. Jake nodded but he was looking pale. She felt his weight shift and he feel forward. She couldn't keep him up. She tried to get him to sit up but he seemed unable.

"Jake, stay with me." She was crying now. She rested his head in her lap. "Stay with me." She choked out the words.

"E.D." he said. She took hold of one his hands.

"I'm right here." She said. The young couple had reached them.

"We got the ambulance, they are on their way." The woman said. E.D. didn't respond.

"Thank you, for everything." He said.

"No, Jake you're going to be okay you hear me. You can't leave me. You promised, remember. You promised." She sobbed.

"Don't cry. I hate to see you crying." He said, brushing his hand against her cheek.

"Jake, I…I…I…" but she couldn't get out the words.

"E.D." he voice sounded so calm. She looked at him. He smiled up at her.

"I know." He said. She felt her heart twist.

"Please, don't go." She heard the siren in the distance. "Jake, stay with me, help is almost here. Just a little longer.

"You'll stay with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." His eyes closed.

"NO JAKE! Don't go to sleep. Stat with me." She broke down completely. The ambulance pulled around the corner.

"Help is here Jake, stay with me." The medics jumped out of the van. One asked her on to move. She didn't want to but Jake's live was at stake. She got out of the way.

"Miss how did this happen?"

"He was stabbed. A boy stabbed him."

"Do you know where the boy is?" she pointed.

"He's unconscious. Is Jake going to be okay?"

"We'll do everything we can for him." They put Jake on to a stretcher and lifted him into the ambulance.

"Miss will you come with him?"

"Yes, yes." She turned to the couple. "Thank you, so much." They both nodded. She got into the ambulance. She took Jake's hand. The medics were trying to get him to respond. One was working on his wound. She didn't remember much about the drive. When they got to the hospital one of the medics pulled her away. She tried to fight him, to go with Jake but he wouldn't let her.

"Listen, does the boy have parents."

"They're in jail. Ones is in jail the other's dead." She said.

"Is there someone you can call? An adult." She wasn't listening. She was looking at Jake. She watched as a doctor used the defibrillator on Jake. She cried out when his body jerked.

"Look at me. Is there someone you can call?"

"Ahh, there's my grandfather, he'll get here the fastest." She said.

"How can I call him?" E.D. told him where they were staying. He went of the make the call. A nurse showed her where she could wash up. For the first time she noticed the blood on hands. Jake's blood on her hands. She was shaking. She couldn't calm down. When Zedediah got there she threw herself into his hands.

"What happened?" he asked. It burst out of her, she told him everything that happened in the park.

"Are you okay? Those boys they didn't hurt you."

"Just some bruises. I'll be fine. But Jake…" she broke down again. Zedediah guided her to a chair.

"E.D. I can't say for sure but they are going to do everything they can for Jake." He said. She nodded but could stop crying. Zedediah went to call everyone at home.

"They are already on their way but it will be some time before they get here." He told her. She just nodded. It was all she was capable of. She was afraid if she tried to talk again she would break down. It had to hours they sat there waiting for word about Jake. It felt much longer to E.D. Zedediah suggested he take her to the hotel and then he would come back. She refused.

When she saw the doctor walking towards them she heart constricted. She stood up and practically ran to him.

"Are you here for Jake Semple?"

"Yes." She felt Zedediah's arm on her shoulders.

"He's going to be fine." E.D. felt her feet give away. She leaned against Zedediah. "He lost a lot of blood but thankfully the knife didn't damage any major organs. He'll need bed rest for the next couple of weeks, I think he should stay at least two weeks in the hospital, to make sure there was no infection for the knife." E.D. heard everything the doctor was say but she didn't absorb a word after 'fine.'

"Thank you." Zedediah said.

"Can I go see him?" she asked.

"He's resting right now. He won't be awake for a while."

"That's fine, I wouldn't wake him. I just want to be there when he gets up."

"He won't be up for a few hours."

"E.D. how about we go back to the hotel, you can get cleaned up and we'll come back."

"No, I want to stay with Jake." It was only after the doctor insisted the sedative wouldn't wear until tomorrow morning than she agreed to go. She got the hotel and showered and changed. The rest of her family arrived sometime when she was in the shower. The moment she got out of her room she was crushed by her mother's arms.

"Oh, my little girl. I'm so happy you're okay. I was so worried about you and Jake. Zedediah told us what happened. I can't believe how strong you were, or Jake was."

"Mom….can't breathe. Need…air." She choked out. Her mother let her go.

"I told you he liked you." Cordelia whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, cause if it someone tried to kidnap and rape you, Jake wouldn't do anything at all." She whispered back.

"I'm not saying that." She said. "But do you think he would have gotten up and fought after being stabbed, if it were me."

"Well, let's hope we never have to find out." E.D. turned away but Cordelia put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stop denying it."

"Okay fine, I like him alright. I think he likes me. Now would you stop bugging me about it?" Cordelia grinned but didn't say anything else.

"Who's going to the hospital?" E.D. asked.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, you can go in the morning." Sybil said.

"Jake isn't going to get up for a few hours anyway." Zedediah said.

"No, I'm going to that hospital tonight, even if I have to walk there." The adults shared a look.

"Fine, I'm going." Archie said getting up. "Let's go."

When E.D. entered the hospital room she couldn't help but gasp. He looked so pale and fragile. She walked to his bedside and brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"I'm going to see if there are any vending machines." Archie said and left the room. E.D. took Jake's hand her own. She leaded over him.

"Jake, thank you." She said and kissed his forehead. He didn't stir but she saw his eyes flicker under his eyelids. She smiled wondering what he was dreaming about. She pulled a chair next to the bed and lay her head down on the mattress. She was asleep before Archie got back.

The next day it was around ten when Jake woke up. He only managed to open his eyes a crack at first. He took in room slowly. He saw the Applewhites were all there. No one noticed he was up yet. E.D. was holding his hand, massaging small circles with her thumb. He gently squeezed her hand. She looked up and smile lit up her face.

"You're up." The Applewhites turned at the sound of her voice. They all crowded around his bed.

"Well, if it isn't the hero." Randolph said.

"How are you felling?" Sybil asked.

"Like someone stabbed me." He said with a smile.

"Jake, Jake, Jake," Destiny was jumping up and down at the foot of the bed. "E.D. said you beat up a bad guy. You're like a superhero." He said.

"I don't know about that."

"Well, you sure did save E.D." Cordelia said.

"The boy just woke up, maybe we should let he have a few minutes to himself." Zedediah said. The adults shared a knowing look.

"Come on, Destiny." Hal said.

"But I want to ask Jake how he beat up the bad guys." He pouted.

"I buy you something for the vending machine."

"But…"

"Two things."

"Okay." Destiny followed Hal to the door. Bu then he stopped. "Wait why isn't E.D. leaving?" he asked. "Let's go." Cordelia gave him a push from behind. Cordelia winked at E.D. as she left the room. E.D. had to admit as crazy as her family was, they could be pretty cool at times. She looked at Jake.

"Hey." He said. She sat down on the bed next to him.

"Hey yourself." She said, brushing the hair from his face.

"You ok?"

"Thanks to you."

"That was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing to me. You saved me yesterday." He pushed himself into a sitting position. "Take it easy, you just took a knife to the stomach."

"E.D. you were the one who saved me." He said. He pulled her closer.

"Well, I guess we can call it even." She said, her voiced soften. "Jake what you did, yesterday…the way you protected me. I'll never be able to thank…."he put a finger on her lips.

"Shhh...you've saved me more times than you'll ever know." He leaded in and kissed her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He placed one hand at the small of her back, the other in her hair. God, how she never wanted this moment to end. The feel of his lips against hers made her light headed and his hands sent shivers up and down her spine. They finally had to break apart of air. Her cheeks were flushed and her heart was racing. He smiled at her. She returned the smile.

She was at a loss for words. She instead opted to leaning in and kiss him again.

"Jake, did the bad guy have superpowers." The teens were forced apart by the sound of Destiny's voice. We walked into the room eating a candy bar. They both looked at Destiny as he crawled onto the bed. He had not seemed to notice what they had been going when he walked on or the fact they were still on each other's arms.

"Destiny, could you go outside?" E.D. asked.

"Why? You're here." He said pointing with his candy bar. E.D. looked at Jake.

"Destiny, I need to be have quite, if I don't the doctors say I may never get well."

"I'll be quite…I promise."

"Sorry Destiny. The doc says if too many people are in my room at the same time, I may never run again. And if I can't run I would be able play tag with you."

"Oh no!"

"Yes, so you better leave." Destiny hopped of the bed and ran out the door.

"You are so bad." E.D. said grinning. He shrugged.

"Now where were we?" He asked.

"In the middle of a kiss, I think."

"Right."

* * *

Nardragon-until the next page.


End file.
